yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor/Sailing to Dark Water Cove
Here is how the Portal Masters search for the Twin Spouts of Ocea Major-Minor in Rise of the Portal Masters. When Everyone and Everypony got back the Core of Light, Hugo came to tell them. Hugo: Guys! Twilight Sparkle: What's the matter, Hugo? Hugo: I keep trying to look... Through the Far Viewer, But it's a little rusty and... It won't turn past a certain point! (keeps hearing building work) Do you mind, Fish Fingers! I'm trying to concentrate! Gurglefin: THERE!! It's finished! TADA!! Gyro Gearloose: Sorry about that, Hugo. Just thought I'd helped Gurglefin a bit. So, Gurglefin showed them what they've built. Gurglefin: AHEM! On behalf of my people, I present you all with this Oil Donkey... I didn't name it... And it comes with all the Oil you could ever want! Hugo: Very impressive, Mr. Gurglefin. And that's exactly what we need right now! Perfect! We should be able to use that on the Far Viewer! Gyro, Grab a can of that stuff and meet me up there! Gyro Gearloose: Roger that! Just as Gyro carried a can of oil, He used it on the Far Viewer for Hugo to see better. Hugo: There, I think that should do it. Gyro Gearloose: Looks like it. At last, Hugo spotted a new item in the distance. Hugo: There it is... The twin... Let me back up a step. Applejack: Take your time, Hugo. Then, Hugo explained the whole thing to them. Hugo: We'll need the Eternal Water Source to add to the Core of Light. But, According to my blueprint, The water is no good to us unless we can get something called the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor! Which I found. There. Spike: Sounds simple enough. Then, Gurglefin ran to them about where it was. Gurglefin: Holy Anchovy! That's Dark Water Cove! Ooh, It's a nasty place, Filled with Pirates. I'll bet the Twin Spouts will fetch a pretty penny for a plundering pirate. Sorry for the alliteration there. Let me prepare the ship then. I'll just go. I'll go now. As he went back to the ship, Hugo felt annoyed about him. Hugo: As much as I hate to say it, You guys should go with Gurglefin. I'll keep looking for clues to the Eternal Water Source. You go whenever you're ready. Twilight Sparkle: Well, Mumfie, Looks like it's just you, me, Spyro and Cynder. Mumfie: Yeah! Spyro: Come on, Cynder. We can't let down Skylands or Master Eon. Cynder: I'm with you, Spyro. Soon, They join Gurglefin at the Docks to set sail for Dark Water Cove. Later, They finally arrived at Dark Water Cove. Gurglefin: I guess we'll have to land at the outer island. Twilight Sparkle: So, Let's see what we can find. Mumfie: There's no turning back now, We just have to get the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor. Soon, The ship stopped at the docks. Gurglefin: Looks like we're going to have to find a way inside the fortress if we're going to retrieve the Spouts. Yup. This is juuuuust perfect. Spyro: Well, We can't just stand there and do nothing. Mumfie: Spyro's right, We must get the Spouts and head back. Suddenly, They spotted some pirates firing their cannons. Gurglefin: CARP! We've been spotted by their artillery! Twilight Sparkle: Oh no. Just as one cannon was fired, It sank the ship right into the water. Gurglefin: That sure is going to make things a lot harder. Guess the best thing to do is to keep out of their crosshairs. Cynder: Any ideas, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: I'm thinking. Spyro: Come on, We've got to get to the Twin Spouts! Mumfie: Right, Spyro. But we must dodge the cannons! Cynder: Quick, Scatter! Just as they scattered fighting pirates, They've made their way to temple and found the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor. Mumfie: We made it! Twilight Sparkle: Hooray! Gurglefin: Great work, Everyone! Now we just have to capture this frigate and get out of here. So, They took the ship not too far at the docks. Gurglefin: BLAST! We need to open the main gate! Two things: One- The pirates say the switch is way up on that tower. And two: They also lie a lot. Dunno. Good luck. Lemme know how you do. Mumfie: I just hope the others are stalling the pirates long enough. Twilight Sparkle: Me too, Come on! It took a while, But Twilight and Mumfie finally opened the main gate to make their escape. Gurglefin: Yes, Princess Twilight! We're free! And on one of their own ships! HA! You know, I've always wanted to be a pirate! I wonder how I'd look with an eye patch. Twilight Sparkle: You obviously look good enough already, Gurglefin. So, They've sailed back to the core safe with the Twin Spouts. Category:The Chronicles of Skylands and Equestria Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225